The overall goal of these studies is to use regulation of gastrin gene expression as a model to elucidate the molecular mechanisms underlying epithelial cell growth in the stomach. These studies propose that EGF stimulation of gastrin synthesis is a physiologic process that can be studied at the molecular level.